The Birthday Surprise
by Carebeark5
Summary: It's Haley's birthday and Nathan has a special surprise planned for her special day. Oneshot


The Birthday Surprise

Haley rolled over feeling for her husband beside her, as her hand graced the cotton sheets. Her eyes shot open when she realized he wasn't there. On top of his pillow was a single red rose and a small piece of folded white paper. Smiling as she grabbed it she opened the note to see what it said:

_**Morning Sweetheart,**_

_**I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning, but I have a big surprise for you. First I want you to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast; I hear it's the most important meal of the day. There will be a second note waiting for you there.**_

_**Love Nathan**_

Haley smiled after finishing the note; she placed it on the dresser and pulled on her bathrobe before padding down the hallway to the kitchen. Seeing a plate full of pancakes with a note beside it, she went and took a seat at the island.

_**Hales, I see you made it to the kitchen. I made you your favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. Okay, so I admit I didn't really make them, Karen did. But you know it's better for them to be edible. After you've enjoyed your breakfast, go to the bathroom for a nice, hot bubble bath. **_

After finishing her pancakes she raced excitedly to the bathroom to see what he had planned next. She saw the card sitting next to her favorite bath salts. Grabbing it she sat down on the edge of the tub to read it:

_**After you take a nice, warm bath I want you to go to this address and ask someone there for your next card. No cheating now, Hales. Bath first, surprise later.**_

Haley laughed, Nathan knew her so well. After slipping into the bath she imagined what he could possibly have planned next for her. This was definitely turning out to be her best birthday ever, she couldn't wait to see him and thank him for all of this. While grabbing a towel off the counter a note fell out on the floor: _**I love you, Haley James Scott**_ was all it said, causing tears to come to her eyes.

Finally, after getting dressed and out to the car she drove to the address on the note, wondering what it could possibly be. Nathan always did something really special for birthdays or their anniversary but this was definitely the cutest thing he had ever done. Finally, she pulled up in front of a Day Spa.

Climbing out of the car she made her way inside and went to the girl at the counter, "Hi, um you wouldn't by any chance have a note for me would you?" she asked.

"Ah, we sure do Mrs. Scott," she said, handing her a small piece of paper with a smile.

"You must be one lucky girl, with a husband like that," she added as Haley turned to read the note.

_**Hales,**_

_**I want you to relax and enjoy your special day, so I got you the full spa treatment. Enjoy! **_

_**P.S. I invited some friends along to spend the day with you. **_

_**Nathan**_

"Haley!" She heard her name as she looked up to see her friends Peyton and Brooke walking in the door.

"Hey guys, do you have any idea what Nathan has planned next?" she asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"Tutor girl, you know we can't tell you anything, but I have to say Nathan went all out this year."

"He sure did," Haley said with a smile.

The girls spent the day talking and laughing as they received the whole spa treatment, thanks to Nathan. After spending a few hours together Brooke handed Haley one of the small cards with her next surprise on it.

"Another one, I thought this was the surprise?" she asked looking at her two friends questioningly.

_**Hales, **_

_**I bet you thought this was the end of the surprise right? Wrong. There's more. Brooke has a dress that she picked out for you. Put it on and meet me where we had our first Tutor session. **_

_**Nathan**_

Haley turned to Brooke as she pulled out the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.

"Wow, Brooke it's beautiful," she said with a smile. "This is definitely the best birthday ever."

"Go get dressed Tutor girl, your birthday isn't done yet," she said handing her the dress.

After putting it on she hugged her friends before driving to the river court, where she spotted Nathan waiting for her. He looked so handsome in his suit and tie, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey sweetie, this is amazing. I can't believe you did all this," she said as she reached up hugged him.

"Of course I did, it is your birthday," he said as he escorted her to their table where he had set out candles and a dinner for two.

"Wow," she said, taking a seat.

After eating the wonderful dinner Nathan had made, he stood and took her hand in his, "Care to dance?" he asked her with a grin.

"I'd love to, but there's no music," she said with a laugh.

Nathan snapped his fingers and the whole area lit up and a band started playing. He took her in his arms and they twirled around under the moonlit sky with the river in the background. Tears came to Haley's eyes as she wondered what she had done to deserve a man as great a Nathan.

"Aw sweetie, why are you crying?" he asked, wiping at the tears falling down her face.

"These are tears of happiness," she said with a smile as she placed her head on his shoulder, content to just enjoy the rest of the night.

The End


End file.
